Seasons
by InuAva
Summary: Fuu, Jin and Mugen went there seperate ways about a year ago. Fuu is working at a tavern for her keep, but who are these strang men? And what is The Godaikoku? What do they want? Well, we shall see... MugenFuu...T just incase...BETTER INSIDE!


Ok this is my first fanfic for Samurai Champloo and just want to try out this idea. I no its short but i still want you to read it. Hope you like it...

* * *

First day of spring

Fuu had come across a small section of a commercial town, called Se Cheng after she had parted from her two friends. It had been almost a year since that day, and Fuu still woke up saying things like. 'Jin, Mugen please don't fight.' She had found a nice old couple who were very willing to house her as long as she helped them with the tavern. Now let us see how things turn from here…

The birds sang there hearts out and a breeze shifted through the air. Fuu yawned as she fluttered her eyes open and stretched. 'Another day, another normal day.' She thought sadly. She did love it here and Kiko and Hatsu took good care of her but she missed all the adventure she used to have in her life.

"Fuu?" Came a soft and gently voice from outside her door. "It's time for work." Fuu yawned again and scrambled out of bed.

"Coming Kiko-san." She called back to the old women who had spoken before.

In a few minutes Fuu ran out of her room, down the hall, and jumped the stirs in four steps. She came skidding to a stop, when she reached Kiko and Hatsu, who both shared a face of amusement.

"You always have so much bundles of energy!" Stated Hatsu, while gathering her first tray of the day. He handed it to her and told her the location of the table.

"Thanks, Hatsu-sama!" Fuu called as she went through the flap that was used as the door in-between the kitchen and the tables. Fuu surveyed the room, till she found the table Hatsu had told her about. She walked over and placed the tray before the two women before her.

"Anything I can get you?" Fuu asked kindly. The two women looked up, glanced at each other and argued whether they should get more dango. Fuu waited patently till they made there decision. One of the middle aged women shifted her eyes to meet Fuu's.

"That will do thanks." Fuu nodded and headed to another table noticing it getting occupied. The morning went by, then the afternoon, so now it was night time, roughly around seven o'clock. Fuu was very tired after the long days work but knew she had to keep going. At the moment Kiko and Hatsu had gone to bed, they said they had wanted to get up early to go to Kiko's brothers third year anniversary. Apparently he lived on the other side of Ah La, the whole town, and they would be away for a few days.

'_I wonder how Jin and Mugen are doing.' _She often thought about them when the shop/bar was empty. '_Maybe I should just go to bed. I don't think anyo…No! I can't leave the tavern unintended! What would Kiko and Hatsu think of me if they found I was lollygagging?' _Just then a group came bursting through the door, breaking Fuu's concentration. Fuu was about to ask what they wanted to order but noticed something that caught her breath.

There were five men in all, but that wasn't the point. It was there appearance. They were all drenched, dirty, and two had blood on them. They all were heaving, trying to catch there breath. When they finally were able, one of them, the leader probably, sat down at a table. The rest followed. Fuu stood there kind of scared.

'_What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I-Oh, come on they probably got stuck in the storm and wanted the find the closest tavern possible. As for the blood, they doubtlessly fell or something.' _Fuu yelled at her mind trying to calm down.

Fuu cautiously stepped in front of the table till she was at least eight inches away from it. She cleared her through to get there attention, then asked nervously. "Um, is there anything I could get you?"

The Leader regarded her steadily. He was about a foot taller than Fuu and was had a muscular build. He looked like he was perhaps a few years older then Fuu herself. His hair was a light brown so at first it looked dirty blond. It tied in the back and reached the end of his neck. His eyes. Oh my god, Fuu had never seen anyone with eyes like them. They were a piercing blue that looked like they could be seen trough any darkness. Then he spook.

"I would be happy if you could set up a room for me and my boys. Also some water and any food you would recommend." Fuu shivered at his voice. It was not harsh or cold, actually it sounded more bored. Yet…something was bothering her. Maybe it was the looks she was getting from 'his boys.' Fuu shivered again first because of there stare and then because of the draft that just came in.

The leader stood up, and motioned for the rest to stand as well. Fuu jumped and stuttered for them to follow her. She led them to one of the rooms and opened it.

"I will go get you your food and water. But, um, could I possible get some names, just so I know what to call you?" Fuu didn't know how she found the courage to ask but she did.

The leader looked at her sharply, as if she just called him a murderer. When he spook, it came out in the same bored voice. "My name is Anshi." He pointed to the other men while saying there names. There was Jiguo, a short stealthy looking person, and then Yoka, a tall slim man, and the two twins, Matsu and Kino. Fuu nodded and ran to get the items.

When she returned Yoka and the two twins jumped for the plate of food. Fuu gasped and as a reaction, moved to the side and kicked at one of them. Matsu yelped and screamed. "What'd ya do that for?" Fuu lost her fear and yelled back. "You should wait till I serve you, now the three of you are getting food last."

Anshi grinned and walked up to Fuu. "I never learned your name. It's only far if you tell us yours after we told you ours." Fuu paused and thought about this, what the heck? It's not going to get them anywhere.

When she finished serving everyone she turned around so she was facing everyone. "My name is Fuu, and if there's anything you need, just tell me, good night." And with that she slipped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Anshi looked bewildered for a second, had she said her name was Fuu? Why does that sound so familiar? The rest of the group looked puzzled at there leaders sudden baffled look. Anshi ignored them, and they soon turned back to there meals. Anshi though was not hungry anymore, instead he thought of that name.

"Fuu…"

* * *

Hoped you liked it! please review, and tell me what ya think!


End file.
